


all hung in the balance

by goldenthrone



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drabble, Hamburg Era, M/M, Short, lowercase intended, this is p abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenthrone/pseuds/goldenthrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>paul, and what it all means to john.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all hung in the balance

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and i'm writing in the abstract. what can i say?

it’s subtle, you think; subtle enough in your books. at least. because it’s not what you’d expect it to be, or what you expected it to be back when you met each other and felt that click and knew, or after that first kiss behind a pub in speke with your hands in each other’s leathers. not at all.

because, really, it’s not physical, it’s not smutty and that sort of _forbidden_ and the kind of thing that you’d whisper about to your mates around giggles when you were fourteen.

sometimes it’s just paul in an oversized shirt with a marlboro between his teeth and bed hair silhouetted in the window, looking like some sort of short-sighted monet from your perch on the bed. it’s the postcard from some shitty butlins near the coast that you still have tacked on the wall with a uniform row of his grammar school writing, and the ‘x’ that he signed it off with that seemed so silly then. and sometimes it’s the eyes that you feel on the back of your neck and sometimes it’s the warmth from his side of the bed at six o’clock in the morning when the world feels still and all hung in the balance.  
you wouldn’t have it any other way. you wouldn’t have paul any other way.


End file.
